Master
Master, masters, and the Master may refer to: Ranks and titles *Master's degree, a postgraduate or sometimes undergraduate degree in the specified discipline *Master (college), head of a college *Schoolmaster, presiding officer of a school *Master (form of address), a title used for boys and young men, in formal correspondence *Master (judiciary), a judicial official in the courts of common law jurisdictions *Master (martial arts) *Master (naval), a former naval rank *Master (Peerage of Scotland), the male heir-apparent or heir-presumptive to a title in the Peerage of Scotland *Chess master, a rank of chess player *Master, the Captain of a ship *Master craftsman, in the Medieval guilds *Master-at-arms, a naval police officer, often addressed as "Master" in the Royal Navy *Master of ceremonies, or MC (emcee), the host of an official public or private staged event or other performance *Masters of the Ancient Wisdom, reputed to be enlightened beings originally identified by the founders of the Theosophical Society *Old Master, a term for a recognised Western painter active before about 1800 *Station master, formerly the person in charge of railway stations *Venerable Master, the master of a French freemasonic lodge *Worshipful Master, the governing authority over a Masonic Lodge Characters *[[Master (Manos)|Master (Manos)]], the head villain in the horror movie Manos: The Hands of Fate *[[Masters (The Tripods)|Masters (The Tripods)]], a fictional race of beings in John Christopher's The Tripods trilogy *Master of the Land of Fiction, a villain from the Doctor Who serial The Mind Robber *[[Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]], a recurring villain in the fantasy television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer *[[Master (Fallout)|Master (Fallout)]], a character in the computer game Fallout *[[The Master (Doctor Who)|The Master (Doctor Who)]], a recurring villain in the science fiction television series Doctor Who *The Master, the player's character in the SNES game ActRaiser and its follow-up ActRaiser 2 *The Master, an optional three-time boss Toad Sensei in Paper Mario *The Master, a title character in the novel The Master and Margarita *The Master, the main (and mostly absent) villain from Power Rangers Mystic Force *The Master, a character from the adult swim television series The Venture Bros. Film and television *''Master'' (1997 film), a 1997 Telugu-language film *''Master'' (2016 film), a South Korean crime drama film *''Masters'' (film), a 2011 Malayalam thriller *''The Master'' (1980 film), directed by Lu Chin Ku *''The Master'' (1989 film), directed by Tsui Hark *''The Master'' (1995 film), a Syrian documentary film by Omar Amiralay *''The Master'' (2005 film), directed by Piotr Trzaskalski *''The Master'' (2009 film), a Turkish film *''The Master'' (2012 film), a film by Paul Thomas Anderson *''The Master'' (2015 film), a Chinese film directed by Xu Haofeng *''The Master'' (Australian quiz show), a 2006 Australian quiz show *''The Master'' (Indonesia TV series), a 2009 magic show Television series *''The Master'' (TV series), a 1984 television series starring Lee Van Cleef Literature *''The Master'', an 1895 best-selling novel by Israel Zangwill *''The Masters'' (novel), a 1951 novel in the Strangers and Brothers sequence by C. P. Snow *''The Master: An Adventure Story, a 1957 science fiction novel for children by T. H. White *[[The Master (novel)|''The Master (novel)]], a 2004 novel by Colm Tóibín Music and audio *Master (American band), a Czech-American death metal band *Master (Russian band), a Russian thrash metal band *Nickname of Bojan Adamič (1912–1995), Slovene film score, jazz and pop composer Albums *''Master'' (audio drama) * ''The Master'' (1961–1984), a box set album by Marvin Gaye *''The Master'', 2010 box set by Ravi Shankar *''The Master...'' (Pepper Adams album) *''The Master'' (Rakim album) *''The Master'' (Stan Getz album) *''The Masters'' (The Stranglers album) *''The Masters'', album by The Dubliners Sport *Australian Masters, an Australian golf tournament *Masters athletics, a competition age classification used by many sports *Masters Cup (disc golf), an annual event on the disc golf PDGA tour *Masters (darts), a darts tournament in the Professional Darts Corporation *Masters Football, a football league in Britain contested by retired footballing legends *Masters Rugby League, a derivative of rugby league for semi-retired and non-competitive players and officials *Masters (snooker), a prestigious tournament held in London *Masters Tournament, one of golf's four major championships *Winmau World Masters, the world's oldest darts tournament *"Master Masami" Hirosaka (born 1966), Japanese radio-controlled racer *The Master (1937–2010), wrestler King Curtis Iaukea's name held in 1995 Tennis *ATP World Tour Finals (used to be called Tennis Masters Cup), the season ending men's professional tennis tournament *ATP World Tour Masters 1000, a series of prominent mid-season tennis events on the men's professional tour *WTA Tour Championships, season ending women's professional tour tournament; sometimes informally called "Masters" in analogy of the men's year-end event. Other uses *Master, Iran, a village in Markazi Province, Iran *Masters, Colorado, a ghost town in the United States *Masters, Missouri, a community in the United States *Master recording, the original of a visual or sound recording *master/slave (technology), paradigm in technology and computing *Sega Master System, an 8-bit cartridge-based video game console *Master Lock, a brand of padlock *Renault Master, a van *Alenia Aermacchi M-346 Master, an Italian military transonic trainer aircraft *Masters School, an independent school in New York *Master (BDSM), the dominant partner in a relationship *Miles M.9 Master, a British 2-seat monoplane advanced trainer built by Miles Aircraft Ltd for the Royal Air Force and Fleet Air Arm during the Second World War *Masters Home Improvement, an Australian Home Improvement Retailer *List of Battle Arena Toshinden characters#Master, a character in the Battle Arena Toshinden fighting game series *Master's, as in Master's Academy & College *Master (software), pseudonym of AlphaGo, used in the unofficial online matches in late 2016 to early 2017 See also *Grandmaster (disambiguation) *Maestro (disambiguation) *Masters (surname) *Marsters (surname) *Meister (surname) *Miss (disambiguation) *Mister (disambiguation) *Mistress (disambiguation) *Metal Master (disambiguation)